


Restart

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted, Goddesses, Gods, Heaven, Hell, Multi, Time Travel, discontiued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru are given a second chance to save people by both heaven and hell. They are sent back in time to when the were fresh genin.</p><p>Adopted by: DemonDragonQueen: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6473822/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Telepathic speech"_

"Speech"

_Thought_

**_ON TO THE STORY PENGUINS_ **

White; that is all Naruto saw when he opened his eyes, pure white. Naruto guessed he was dead. A well, he defeated Obito and Madara, became Hokage, married his love and defied death time over again. What more could he ask for.

 _"Living longer, like another 10 years,"_ Kurama replied sarcastically.

 _"Kami, had her plan,"_ Naruto laughed.

 _"Wait, if we were dead, wouldn't we be separated?"_ He asked, when he came to realize.

 _"Don't know kit,"_ Kurama stated just as confused as Naruto. Although she was kind of happy not being separated but she wouldn't tell him that. Before anything else could be said, Naruto bounced off of the ground. Groaning, he rolled over and sat up. Rubbing his back, he glanced around, still white nothingness. Needing to think, Naruto closed his eyes and started thinking over the possibilities, Ruling out nothing, because well he was known for the impossible happening to him.

 _"Don't you have that right,"_ Kurama grumbled. Naruto stayed straight-faced but found it amusing none the less.

Soft crashes arose him from his thoughts, and he moved in to a stance, without fully processing what happened and even before his eyes were open. Ninja's instinct you could say.

Naruto went limp when he saw what was going on. Shikamaru and Hinata were laid out on the white floor, adding on to the strangeness they weren't the twenty-one year olds he left. No they looked much like there twelve-year-old genin they all once were. This made him wonder if it was the same for him.

 _"Seriously kit, impossible isn't in your vocab is it?"_ Kurama asked in disbelief.

 _"It is, just never to say something is, and sometime even I am in disbelief on what I am capable of,"_ Naruto admitted.

"Guys," Naruto muttered aloud.

Shikamaru was the first one to come to. Much like a cat Shikamaru was on his feet with his eyes dash around, looking for danger.

His eyes widen when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," Shikamaru looked wary of him. Not that he blamed him, Naruto would be too, if he wasn't so use to the impossible being possible and he knew he could win in a fight against Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Shika, I told you not to call me that," Naruto whined. Shikamaru relaxed immensely and looked around and then back at Naruto.

"Any clue what's going on?" He asked.

"Nope, but Kurama and I both agree it is something is normally impossible, though," Naruto smiled.

"Have to agree with the old fox there," Shikamaru chuckled.

 _"I AM NOT OLD,"_ Naruto and Shikamaru both grabbed their heads as Kurama voice echo in both their heads.

"Yes you are,"Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed,ever since Naruto introduced the two they been auguring about anything they could.

 _"No I am not,"_ Kurama huffed.

"Stop it," Naruto sighed. Shikamaru just nodded 1. Nothing more was said because Hinata was waking up.

"Ow, what happened?" Hinata asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We don't know but we are twelve again." Shikamaru shrugged, sitting back down again.

"Last thing I remember was praying at Neji-Onisan grave." Hinata sighed. His death hurt her the most because it was to protect her that he died.

"I was at the KIA stone, polishing it and giving them my daily report," Naruto add in. He picked up some of Kakashi's habits, much too some displeasure.

"I was watching the clouds, daydreaming when everyone was alive," Shikamaru sighed.

Before they could get too lost in thought a women appeared, she wore liquid gold-colored gowns, and had black hair that reminded every one of the sky of a new moon, with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru," She had a warm motherly voice and a kind smile. They felt a little at ease, but being shinobi they knew never take a book by the cover.

Kurama recognized the presence and didn't want any trouble.

 _"Be respectful, kits"_ Kurama warned them.

"Kurama, I didn't know you had kits," The woman said surprised.

 _"They aren't really mine, but I have grown to care"_ Kurama said softly, the three now teens smiled softly. The lady just nodded.

"Kami herself believes you deserve a second chance to save you lost the first time. I was also allowed to grant you each a wish. My name is Jikan, I am a goddess of time," Lady Jikan said. They were quiet for a moment think over what they should wish for.

"I wish I was able to give people their memories from our time line, no repeating and more saving," Naruto spoke up first.

Lady Jikan smiled at the boy. He made friends with death, played and won poker with Luck herself, and had a future not even Kami knew. The boy didn't know it but heaven and hell both agreed that the boy deserved another chance. He really did make the impossible happen.

"It shall be granted," she poked Naruto's forehead, and there was a gold ripple that travel downwards and across the ground.

"I wish I was able to break any cursed seals, like Orochimaru's curse mark and the caged bird seal of my clans," Hinata asked, smiling. If she was going back, she was going to save some suffering people who in turn mean fewer people dying. Lady Jikan was glad the girl wasn't shy anymore.

"It shall be granted," she poked Hinata's forehead and instead of a gold ripple, it was a dark lavender purple. Lady Jikan turned to face Shikamaru who had his hand in there thinking circle thing he does.

"I wish that we have the same chakra reserves, and every time someone is given their memories their chakra reserves go to par with their last memory," Shikamaru said, finally deciding that it would less suspicious than having all their strengths.

Lady Jikan, smiled the boy was smart. His life had the most stability then the other two but then everything changed. He soon became familiar with loss and suffering like the rest of his friends.

"It shall be granted," tapping his forehead, a black pulse rippled down and out.

"Lady Jikan, when are you sending us?" Naruto asked.

"Just after you passed the academy genin exams," Lady Jikan smiled. Naruto nodded thankful he doesn't have to do those again.

"You guys have heaven and hell rooting for you," she said smiling and the three were only able to mutter a thank you before collapsing.

* * *

[TRAINING GROUND SEVEN] [Sunrise]

* * *

Naruto was the first one to open his eyes. He blinked the spots out of his eyes, and sat up. His back made a strange popping noise. Groaning he stretched standing up and looked around, his eyes falling to Hinata and Shikamaru that were one either side of her. Seeing them made his freeze and brain skip a little.

 _It actually happened. We are back._ Naruto thought when his brain started up again. He grinned and his heart-felt a little lighter than before. He looked east to the sun peeking above the tree line.

"Hinata, Shika, wake up," Naruto smiled as the two groaned and sat up.

"What's going on?" Hinata mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She was having a good dream, first one in a long time and she was enjoying it. As she shook away the claws of sleep, the memories of meeting Lady Jikan came to her. Her mouth went slack-jawed and started looking around like she was a blind (wo)man seeing.

Shikamaru slouched over, eyes stilled closed, meaning he was going back to sleep. Hinata saw this and ever so kindly stabbed him in the leg. Naruto laughed as Shikamaru jumped.

"Ouch, women what...?" Shikamaru growled and sent glare towards Hinata when he stopped mid-sentence, to realize, Naruto and Hinata looked young again. Naruto was wearing the **orange thing** as it was lovely dubbed as it was blown up by Ino and Hinata was in her huge coat.

"We are actually back in time," Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, awesome isn't," Naruto nodded in understanding.

He looked down at his arm and squeaked, "First, before we save the world, this orange thing needs to go. It reminds me of an orange neon sign saying 'kill me'." Naruto loves orange but the jumpsuit for his 21year old brain was a little too much orange. It should have been for his 12-year-old brain but apparently he was color blind or as stupid as everyone thought he was however it did help up his stealth. Hinata and Shikamaru only nodded. They had forgotten how... bright the thing was. Pulling the two up, Naruto and them were off. Still kind of dazed and elated by the fact that they are going to end up saving those they lost.

"Any plan?" Shikamaru asked as they walked towards the market and beyond that the academy. The roads were barren as they walked, taking their time to think.

"Nope, although I don't think we should tell everyone, maybe a handful, it is not like planning would be useful, once a plan begins everything changes," Naruto, explained simply. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded at the basic plan. All three knew telling to many people will cause too much of a stir and problems.

"So, are we going to be the class dobe, lazy ass kid, and the shy girl still, or are we going to drop the act, now that we are genin?" Naruto asked a few minutes later as he felt familiar presents approach behind them. Shikamaru eyes twinkle with the same amount of mischief that filled Naruto's. Hinata just hid a smile, at the two boys playing. Naruto and Shikamaru rubbed off on each other in the future. Naruto like to watch clouds and Shikamaru likes a good prank.

"Naruto-baka, what are you talking about?" Sakura sneered. Rolling their eyes, expecting it would be her to speak first. They turned to face Konoha 11 without Lee but they can vaguely hear someone sprouting about youth some ways away. Hinata and the boys felt nostalgic.

"Yo" Naruto gave them a two finger wave and took to leaning against a light post. He then turned to stare up at the sky.

"Hey," Shikamaru nodded, and then leaned on the light post as well. He pulled a kunai and began cleaning it.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you are all doing well and it would be lovely to talk but this has to be cut short. We have some shopping to do, see ya" Hinata smiled as their mouths dropped. They couldn't process that Hinata didn't stutter once.

Naruto and Shikamaru barked out a laugh at their faces. Hinata let out a little giggle.

"Alright, Shikamaru, Naruto, let's go." Hinata giggled as she turned around. The three left the group behind and start walking again.

 _This is fun_ Hinata smirked as she walked in between Naruto and Shikamaru. Both were grinning, thinking same.

"Oi, Shika, we have to go to the Hokage's tower, after we are done," Naruto let his voice be heard. They smirked as they knew the other genin would rise to his bait.

* * *

[OUTSIDE HOKAGE'S TOWER] [An Hour or so later]

* * *

Standing outside the tower were nine very impatient looking genin, the guards didn't understand what was going on but hey not the strangest thing happening or ever happened, so they shrugged and let it go. What had their interest were three newcomers, three people that they haven't seen before, even though they wore Leaf Head bands.

The tallest, was a guy with long black as night hair that hung around his face and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple black mesh shirt with a black as his hair under shirt. He wore a black jacket, which hung open, with his headband around his arm on the opposite side there was an unrecognized symbol. The guy wore shinobi black pants and black sandals with navy blue bandages that wrapped around his pants. The only thing that seemed off was a black bandanna that wrapped around his neck.

The shorter guy was, at least a foot smaller. He had blonde hair that was kept out of his face with a black leaf head band placed on his forehead. Blondie had deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a black mesh shirt like the other guy but had underneath an indigo undershirt. He also wore a black jacket with the strange symbol on it, and had it open as well. He wore black shinobi pants and black sandals and instead of navy blue, he had dark grey bandages. The blonde guy had the same color indigo bandanna wrapped around his arm on the opposite side of the strange symbol.

The girl had dark navy hair, and sunglasses blocking everyone from seeing her eyes. She wore much the same as the boys. Her undershirt and her bandanna were light lavender. Her jacket with the strange symbol was half way zipped up, it was tight so you can see her form and curves which to say weren't bad. Her bandages were a dark purple.

The blond guy walked in the middle, like he was a leader. The girl and taller guy walked on either side, contentedly. They seemed relaxed and content to the civilians eyes and some of the green genin, but the more acute genin and older ninja recognized they walked like they seen battle, their eyes were darting around with constant vigilance, constantly watch everywhere, always ready.

As they came closer they stopped in front of the genin. The genin looked startled and confused on why the hot (everyone could agree they looked good) strangers were in front of them.

"Yo," the black-haired shinobi nodded to the group. Realization hit the group, as the heard his voice.

"SHIKAMARU?!" was the unanimous cry of the genin. The guard eyes bugged out at the name.

 _That's the Nara heir?_ Was along the same thought everyone had. The genin though added on with a common thought of where are Hinata and Naruto. Well except Kiba.

 _"Who is that babe?"_ Kiba wondered.

"Yes, who else could it be a fucking bunny rabbit?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. He scowled but on the inside he was laughing, as his friends and comrades mouths dropped at the swearing Nara, another thing he picked up from Naruto.

"Now, Now, Shika, we knew, they couldn't possible recognize us. I mean, you had pineapple hair and they have never seen it down before, not even Choji. Naruto was recognized by the orange and me with that thick coat. Then our entire demeanor changed. You don't walk with a low slouch at a lazy pace, Naruto is calmer, so his steps are slower and he doesn't strut around in his over confidence mask. I am not shy or stuttering and I am actually standing next to Naruto without fainting." Hinata voiced sternly but she had a sly smile on her face as she watched the mouths of everyone listening drop. Some pinched themselves trying to see if they were dreaming, other rubbed their eyes thinking they were imaging the three.

 _"Oh, that has to be hit to the ego, the 'deadlasts'"_ Kurama chuckled, he woke up finally. He was ever so glad she did. It was entertaining watch all the fun unfold.

"Let's go," Hinata said, grabbing Naruto and Shikamaru's collars, and started dragging them. Both stayed limp, knowing that struggling is a very bad choice.

* * *

~~~minutes later~~~

* * *

Hinata, burst through in to the where the jounin were meeting about the teams still dragging the boys. The only jounin that either had or were taking a team were there so most of them, (unless late~ Kakashi, too insane~ Anko) the jounin all jumped at the unrecognized Hinata only to be floored by leaking KI from the two males they didn't recognize that she was dragging.

"Hey Old Man, call all the jounin off, Shikamaru and I will not be responsible for our actions if they continue their attack on Hinata, and we really wouldn't like to hurt our sensei" Naruto, gave a Kakashi closed eyed smile as he stood up when Hinata let go. He dusted himself off as the Hokage's pipe dropped out of his mouth. Even the jounin bodies slouched in disbelief and their faces shown the shock.

"Oi, get in here, seriously, idiots " Shikamaru barked, to the genin that followed them. They scrambled in the room, like mice. The Hokage blinked at the genin, wondering why they are there.

"WE, as in Hinata, Shika and I, have very important announcement." Naruto took a step forward. "We refuse being on a team other than us three, first of all. Secondly, we are dropping our well-constructed masks so throw out the academy reports. Thirdly, we may be at peace, but it is really, REALLY sad, that I can out run ANBU, so Jiji, please fix that before I start wearing a paper bag in shame. Fourthly, the council is getting more power as we speak; they are slipping in decrees to increase their power in your huge work load also, some advice SHADOW CLONES." The third blinked the smacked his forehead, muttering about being an idiot.

The third sighed, and looked back to Naruto, "how do you know the council is gaining power?"

"That would be me that found out," Shika raised his hand and everyone's eyes fell on him. "It was easier to figure out, when dad started having council meetings without you present. Sadly, if he every spoke about it, he would be killed. He made it obvious to me so that I could puzzle together and hope to tell you." That was a partial truth; Shikamaru didn't piece everything together until the fifth came in to office but by then the decree were too many to rid of them all.

"I see, anything else," The third asked bring a pipe to his lip.

"No, Hokage-sama, nothing we have to tell you. Sorry for interrupting the meeting, it just we need it off our chest before you sorted teams," Hinata gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now seeing as you know your classmates best what would be their best team placements?" The hokage asked.

"Easy, under Asmua-sensi should be Shino, Ino, and that kid from my first class who lost all his teamates, ahh Sai I think his name was. Under Kurenai-sensei should be Kiba, Sakura, and Choji. Under Kakashi-sensei, will be Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I," Naruto finished, to many people shock.

"Why do you say that placement?" the third asked complete intrigued.

"Asuma is laid back and focuses more on the basics which all three need. Shino and Ino focus way too much on clan techniques which can get them killed for being to predictable, and Sai is strong and kind of a recluse and Ino has enough personality for her whole team so he will be fine. Kurenai also focused on the basics, but is strict which Kiba and Sakura need. Kiba is too brash and leaps into situations without thinking, which can get him and his team killed. Sakura can help keep him in line but she lacks everything but smarts and doesn't really understands the danger of being a female in our job which Kurenai can explain better than a male sensei, and Choji is the most rounded out of everyone, and he will be able to placate any problems. Kakashi is an ex-ANBU captain but only if he finds us worth enough to train like that, if so he will train us until we can't move, and more. We four have the most dangerous goals in our life so we have to be worked like that. Sasuke wants to find his brother, I want to gain the respect of the village and raise though the ranks to Hokage, Hinata wants to head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation, and Shikamaru want to be the head of the ANBU." Naruto explained, each person was a little taken back by the insight and intelligence.

"Kakashi-sensei, you get that," Naruto turned to a (seemly) empty wall. Kakashi, dropped the genjutus and smiled at the blond boy, he chuckled and moved and ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto smiled up at one-eyed man.

"Yep, and I second the motion about ANBU needing to step up their game," Kakashi said as he faced the Hokage.

"Indeed, that will be taken care of. Well, you're all dismissed, except Naruto and company. I think we need to talk." The hokage gave Naruto a stern look but Naruto seemed unaffected but nodded.

He turned to the genin, "Sasuke, Kakashi stay," his voice matched the one the third just used to dismiss them. They nodded and came to stand beside them. The rest left with so many questions but knew better then to ask, the Hokage wanted them gone.

The last of the uninvited ninjas left and the door closed.

"Naruto, Explain," those two words held a large amount of pure power and authority behind it. To any normal person like those around stood next Naruto they would be feeling the need to spill every secret and it wasn't even directed at them. Naruto though easily shrugged it off; he was use to 'that' voice.

"What is there to explain, Jiji," Naruto gave him a closed eyed smile

"Naruto, don't play games with me," The third growled, Naruto quickly dropped to smile and stood up straight.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama, Sorry, sir." other than Shikamaru and Hinata the others were nearly floored by the seriousness of the boy, "Sandaime-sama, I am not the Naruto you knew, I have grown up by about eight years over night you could say. I have changed a lot from this point of time I knew, war does that even to the strongest of willed. Sandaime-sama, I along with Hinata and Shikamaru, were sent back to save all we can by Kami-dono and Lady Jikan." Naruto body slumped as he looked away with a depressed faraway look. "Jiji, four survived from our generation including us, Kurenai was only jounin-sensei of the original four to survive and nearly half of the rest of the ninjas forces were cut in half. The only good thing was causalities of civilians were relatively low." Sasuke knew the look that flitted across Naruto's face he talked, he was reliving everything, he has seen that look on his face enough to know. Sasuke knew he was speaking the truth.

"Naruto, don't know how but I completely believe you," Sasuke said, the rest nodded agreement to the mutual feeling he was honest. Shikamaru had the feeling Kami was to thank for that.

"What I don't understand is why ask these two to stay?" The third asked.

"It would be better if I showed you. Lady granted each of us a gift, I was gifted with being able to give people memories," the Hokage nodded. Naruto quickly tapped him on the forehead. There was a small burst of energy from the tap. Naruto stepped back and quickly tapped, Sasuke, and Kakashi on the forehead, and the same wave of energy burst out.

It was quiet for a long while as the processed the information.

"Damn, dobe, you really are gifted with the impossible," Sasuke smiled as he shook his head.

"Meh, impossible means it hasn't been done yet," Naruto grinned.

"I am so sorry, Naruto," the third apologized

"Old Man, I survived, the will of fire lived on. We were okay for a few years anyways." Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei, ah, when I give Tsunade's memories back, run," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Why?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Because, Naruto picked up your bad habits," Shikamaru explained, "And she was not impressed." Kakashi looked kind of smug and a little bit afraid.

"Kakashi really doesn't have to train us; it just has to seem like it. What I actually suggest is he trains the ABNU up. War and battle will come no matter what," Naruto explained.

"Who are you give memories back to?" the Third asked.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Killer B, Itachi and maybe some of the other genin. I will keep you in the loop" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Sounds good," the third nodded, "Well we should wrap this up." the four 'genin' and Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, Jiji, we have some other business to take care of anyways."

Naruto smiled and as the four 'genin' turned to leave Kakashi asked "Why didn't you give Sakrua her memories back?"

Naruto froze and shook his head clearing his thoughts, "She went insane after the war, she saw too much and lost too much. It isn't fair for her to have to live that again." With that he continued out the door and didn't look back. The other three exchanged looks and quickly followed; Kakashi and the Hokage looked worried but decide it was best they stayed out of it. They began discussing ways to improve ANBU.

* * *

_Hokage's monument, the forth's head._

* * *

"We need to train up our bodies," Naruto said, the four have sat watching the clouds for a while. The other three kept quiet knowing Naruto would talk in time. Sakura was a sensitive subject for all of them but more so for Naruto. They were the closest of the them all. Sakura made it through the war with them but she died on a mission not long after. She knew it was suicide mission but still took it. She constantly took mission with little to no survival rate. They suspected that if she didn't die on the mission she would have taken her own life. Sakura lost the most out of the five durning the war, she lost her parents, her senseis and friends. She couldn't handle it and no matter how they tried they couldn't get her out of her funk.

"Yeah, we have our knowledge and power levels but not the body to use it," Shikamaru agreed, Sauske and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"We should make a list of what we want to do or save," Hinata suggested when they fell silent again.

"Well, we need to watch out for the wave mission but I think old man and Kakashi will handle that. After that we have a while until the Chuunin Exams when hell doors first creak open. I say we take lots of missions that take us all over the Elemental Nation, so we have more of a chance to run across other jinchūriki and warn them. Also we to make more allies. Our future knowledge helps little for anything but reference but even then it mostly useless once we start making waves," Naruto said as he waved his hand in above of him outlining shapes in the cloud.

"YO! dobe!" Kiba voice called, from behind them. None of the four reacted and kept looking up at the clouds that floated by.

"Oi! I was calling you!" Kiba voice came closer.

"I see no dobe, I hear a mutt though," Hinata whispered, the four chuckled.

"Who are speaking about?" Shikamaru asked, when a shadow came over him. Looking around, he saw Kiba, Choji and the two Sasuke fangirls(because the weren't the Ino and Sakura they knew). Choji laid down beside Shikamaru munch on chips.

"Naruto-baka. He said some false thing to the Hokage to discredit us," Sakura said in her 'I-am-better-than-you' loud voice that grated on the ears.

"Naruto I didn't know truth was actually false," Sasuke said sarcatsically rolling his eyes. Everyone knew Sakura lacked in everything but smarts when it come to ninja skils. The three not from the future looked at the usually stoic Uchiha in shock.

"That's life," Naruto said shrugging use to Sasuke's tendency to snark and be sarcastic.

"I am hungry," Hinata said randomly. She stood up and streched. The others with knowledge of the future laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Which kind of hungry?" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Food dofus!" Hinata said kicking Shikamaru head lightly.

"Alright, we will go," Sasuke said ignoring Kiba, Sakrua and Ino. The other three stood up and joined her. Shikamaru heldoput a hand to help Choji up but he looked uncertain.

"Come on Choji, I am buying!" Naruto said with a light laugh as Choji was up quick.


	2. Story News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long hiatus.
> 
> Anyway.

**Restart: is up for adoption. I just don't have the drive nor the inspiration to do it justice. I am willing to be Beta for it, and be a consultant and sounding board of sorts. I just don't have the drive to be the writer.**

**Masked Brother: I will have to reread what I got and if anyone is willing I would love some advice or suggestions are where to take it. I kind of only knew what I want to start it.**

**A Different Right Answer:** **That one I just need to get me shit together , I have pages flying around on different branches on where it can go.**

**Accidents and Life Changes:** **Up for adoption. I gave a general idea and I just don't have the muse to write it. I have some extra stuff along with what is written to be handed over to the author willing to take this project. Just some of the ideas and some plot ideas that I had for the story.**

**Harry Potter and Hogwarts' Underground:** **Is mine. It is my baby. I have a entire binder filled with character sheets and ideas. I just need to smooth out some things and get a beta for it.**

**A Simple Wish:** **I already have a chapter in process it just hard for me to get the ideas down. I can't decide which direction to take it really. I just want to get a decent length chapter out.**

** Masquerade/ Incursu, Bello, Amor ** **This one is difficult to decide what to do with. I already began rewriting it but it is kind of hard to write because of the style I chose to go with the second time and the first time it felt like I was over loading the story with plot to quickly. If a good author wants it please PM me and we will discuss from there however it is not a for sure thing. This is my baby, my first Harry Potter fan fiction I ever posted here, so I am hesitant on giving it away.**

**My oneshots and stuff just read the notes in them.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, because if I did I would be in the story, already knocking sense in to emo boy (Sasuke) 
> 
> Also anyone that wants a good laugh look up 'Sasuke' on urban dictionary, nearly died from lack of air.
> 
> (Does anyone care if there is no romance at all between Hinata and Naruto?)


End file.
